Best Friends Forever?
by karreana
Summary: AU. Chloe and Derek have always been best friends but everone but them know that they should be more than friends so Tori and Simon work on a little plot to make them realise just how they really feel about each other.
1. Chapter 1

Best Friends Forever?

Part One

CPOV

I was sat in English waiting for the bell to ring. I had been waiting not so patiently for lunch all morning. Derek called me last night and told me that he had a surprise for me and that he would meet me as usual at lunch. Derek Souza was my friend, has been ever since second grade when he stopped a bunch of kids from picking on me about my stutter. We had lunch together every day out by the old oak, partly because neither of us much liked crowds, and whenever he said he had a surprise for me it usually had funny consquences. Like the time he attempted to make me cherry scones as a good luck present for a test i had to sit, they were so hard that i nearly chipped a tooth.

When the bell rang i left the room so fast i barely heard tor shout, "Say hi to Derek for me" in that sarcastic way that only she can pull off. I just waved my hand over my shoulder in acknowlegement and hurried on to my locker to grab my lunch bag. I couldn't help it i really was excited.

When i got to the old oak Derek was already sat beneath it reading. Somehow Derek always managed to get here before me even though his class was all the way on the other side of the school, i blamed it on my much shorter legs and i normally would have grumbled a remark about that if i wasn't so curious about what derek had planned. When he looked up and saw me standing there he gave me this adorable goofy smile that he seemed to save just for me.

Derek was about 6"2 and built quite muscular, he had black hair that usually flopped in his face and bright green eyes. He was also very intelligent, he was doing twelth grade work in chemistry, physics and biology and college work in algebra and geometry, not to mention that he always has so experiment or other on the go. He was actually the hottest guy in school but most people were too intimidated by him, which was why i got alot of stick for spending so much time with him, mostly of girls.

I smiled back and went and sat down next to Derek. I held out my hands and said.

"Ok gimme"

He smirked at that and pulled something out of his bag. It was a black cap that had the word Directer on it in white.

"I couldn't resist it when i saw it and i know you've been hoping to get chosen for directer in film club" he sounded nervous when he said this like he was worried i wouldn't like it.

"I love it thank you so much" i said and threw my arms around him in a hug. He chuckled and hugged me back.

SPOV

Me and Tori were sat by the window in an empty classroom watching Chloe and Derek under the old oak out in the grounds. Tori and I are actually half siblings but very few people know of that fact. What can i say we just don't like each other, and that is one thing we don't keep secret, so we certanly don't want to advertise that we are related. To be honest, if it wasn't for Chloe and Derek being so close we probably wouldn't have anything to do with each other. Today however, we have decided to call a truce. You see there is one thing that we both agree on and that is that Chloe and Derek belong together. Actually anyone with half a brain cell could see that they are great together, the only ones who don't realise it are Chloe and Derek, probably just don't want to risk ruining their friendship but me and Tori agree that some things are worth the risk. So me and Tori have decided to take action and give them the good kick up the ass they need to be more than friends.

CPOV

The rest of that day was pretty normal except for one thing. Simon and Tori started acting weird after lunch. Simon was hanging around me alot more than usual, although he was always nice to me he normally only spent time with me when i was with Derek, not in a bad way or anything he just had his own circle of friends. As for Tori, and this was probably the creepiest thing that happened that day because she hates simon with a passion, more so since she found out he is her half-brother a couple of years ago, but she actually kept on encouraging me and simon to spend more time together.

By the time i got home though, i had forgotten about Simon and Tori's strangeness.

When i walked through the front door i was surprised to see my dad sat there on the sofa.

"Dad you're back, i thought you were gonna be in berlin another week" i exclaimed. I ran over and hugged him.

"Yeah everything got wrapped up quicker than expected so i thought i would come home early, and i missed you too" he chuckled as he hugged me back.

"How long will you be back this time?" i asked

"A while actually. There's a new project that has started here in Buffalo that i'm going to deal with personally So other than the occasional trip to New York for a day or two, i'm going to stick around for a few weeks at least."

I was so happy, it had been too long since i had got to spend some real time with my dad. Don't get me wrong, i loved my Aunt Lauren who mostly looked after me but it could get really lonely living in a penthouse with just a grouchy old housekeeper for company, and quite frankly sometimes a girl just needs her dad around.

That night Tori came round for dinner, which is something she did at least three times a week because she tried to spend as little time as possible at home especially when her mom was there.

We had a good time, until Tori started acting strange again and worse she did it right in front of my dad.

"You know i'm starting to think that simon is interested in you Chloe" Tori stated mater of factly, causing my dad to drop his fork and stare at us in shock.

"Are you talking about Simon Bae?" Dad asked and i could tell that he was wondering if he should get Aunt Lauren to do The Talk.

"Oh yeah" Tori said with a wink " Simon's been paying alot of attention to our little Chloe lately"

By this point i pretty much wanted to either throttle Tori or let the earth swallow me up, at the moment it was pretty much even.

"What about you Chloe, Do You like Simon" My dad asked me somewhat uncomfortably. In fact, by the look on his now red face, i would guess that he was almost as embarrased as me. Almost.

"w..well h..he's always been n..nice to me so yeah he's a good friend i guess" I stammered lamely. The truth is that like most girls at school i kinda had a crush on him but i wasn't about to tell my dad that.

About an hour later the phone rang, if i had been a suspicious person i might have thought that it was almost too well timed but as it was i didn't think much of it at the time. My dad answered it thinking it was someone from work for him but when i saw the look on his face when he handed me the phone and said "It's Simon Bae" i knew i was in for a lecture, dad wasn't used to guys, other than Derek, calling me at the house. When i saw the smirk on Tori's face i figured i was better taking this call in private so i took the phone to my room.

"Hey Simon, what's up?" i asked, grateful that my voice sounded more confident than i felt.

"Just the usual. Me and dad had a bet on whether or not Derek would blow up the basement with his new experiment." Simon mentioned casually.

i giggled at that. "Who won?"

"Dad, Derek didn't blow anything up but he did burn a big hole in the table"

That just made me laugh harder. Simon then went very quite for a moment like he was stealing himself for something.

"So i was wondering, do you want to go out tomorrow night maybe see a movie?" he asked so tentavely.

I couldn't believe it. Was Simon Bae actually asking me out on a date?


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two

DPOV

I was still pissed about that experiment going wrong when i walked up the basement steps, i walked through the door that led into the kitchen and almost walked smack into Simon as he was putting the phone back on the side. When he turned around i noticed he had a very familiar grin on his face, it could only mean one thing, he had just got himself another date.

"So who's the girl this time?" i asked as i went to get a soda from the fridge. I was prepared for his usual dramatics of how great this girl was but i definately wasn't ready for his reply.

"Chloe Saunders"

That actually made me choke on my drink. when i got my breath back enough to speak i was just about to ready to rip Simon a new one though i didn't really know why i was so mad.

"What the hell, why are you asking Chloe out?" i demanded to know.

"Why shouldn't i, she's cute" was Simon's remark.

"Mabye because we both know that you will just drop her like you do to all the girls, the only difference is that this time that girl is my friend and i'll be the one cleaning up the mess if you hurt her" i was practically yelling by time i finished and i think that must have been what alerted dad, either that or some parental sixth sense that trouble was brewing.

"What's going on in here?" dad asked as he walked in the kitchen. As he looked from me to simon and back again i found myself unable to answer him. All i knew was that i was mad at Simon for asking Chloe out and i didn't think it was entirely because i thought he would hurt her feelings when he got bored of her but i wasn't about to admit that to Simon or my dad when i wasn't ready to admit it to myself. So the best i could do was storm out of the kitchen, if i had looked back just then i would have seen the knowing grin on Simon's face as he watched me walk away.

CPOV

I woke up on saturday morning to Tori barging into my not so quietly. I looked at the bed side clock and forced my groggy eyes to focus on the time.

"Tori, what the hell are you doing here at this time, you're not usually rolling out of bed for another few hours" i demanded

"Funny" was her sarcastic remark "Come on lazy get out of bed, we've got alot of work to do for you're date"

That was when i noticed her going through my closet pulling out random clothes and tossing them on the bed. My brain freally was slow today. I crawled out of bed and went into the attached bathroom for a shower, grabbing the clothes that tori was holding out for me on the way. When i came out my room looked as though a tornado had gone through it. the clothes on my bed were now a mountain, every pair of shoes i owned, which thanks to both Tori and my aunt lauren's border line shopping addictions were far more than one person needed and many that i hoped that i would never have to wear, were piled high in the corner of my room, and when i looked at my dresser which was usually quite tidy it had such a clutter of make up on it that i guessed that tori had just shoved every bit she owned into a bag and just as haphazardly emptied it.

As i stared around the room in horror of what Tori was about to put me through that was when tori grabbed me by the arm and dragged me over to the bed where all the clothes were piled high.

"Come on, come on we've got alot of work to do" tori declared as she began holding up various clothes to me before throwing them back on the bed in different piles which she explained were the yes, no and maybe piles.

"Now the big question is do we want to go casual, smart, stylish or maybe some combination of the three" Tori muttered to herself more than to me.

By the time that i was dressed, in tight fitting black jeans with a low cut red blouse. i was wearing what even i had to admit were georgous black boots. I had my make-up done, just some eye liner waterproof mascara and lip gloss, tori said i didn't need to worry about wearing any blusher what with my tendancy to blush. and tori was curling my hair when i decided i had to put in one last effort to put a stop to this, i just didn't feel like me and i was getting more and more nervous about this whole thing as the time went on.

"Why do i have to go through all this, i mean why can't i just look like myself Simon's known me for years" i complained.

"Because nobody acts like themselves on a date, it would be different if you were going out with say a close friend who already knows everything about you but the fact is that Simon doesn't really know you all that well so this is you're chance to impress." Tori stated so matter of factly that i conceded to let her finish torturing my hair.

TPOV

I was sat in the living room with chloe's dad waiting for Simon to turn up. Mr S was pacing around and i could tell he was every bit as nervous about this date as chloe was, i almost wished i could put him out of his misery and tell him the truth that it was all a setup. Almost, if it wasn't so funny watching him practacally tearing his slightly greying hair out because his only daughter was about to go on her first date. When Chloe walked in just as there was a knock on the door i had honor of seeing her dad's eyes bulge for a moment and you could almost see the thought that was going through his head, he was considering whether or not he should be grounding her for life rather than letting her go out like she was. Simon seemed to have a similar reaction on his face when the door was opened and he came face to face with Chloe. I couldn't really blame him, Chloe looked hot the way she was dressed with the make-up and curls, and that was the whole point because she also looked very uncomfortable with trying to act and look like someone she's not, which will then make her appreciate it more when she can just be herself around Derek.

CPOV

I was actually having a good time with Simon, turns out we do have a few things in common, like our appreciation of movies. We ended up seeing some zombie flick and were still talking about it when we walked into the pizza place. So far this so called date didn't seem any different than if i was hanging out with a mate.

"It was terrible, that movie had plot holes big enough to drive a truck through" i said.

"who needs a plot, its a zombie movie" We were both still laughing when we walked through the pizza place door.

DPOV

They were laughing as they walked into the pizza place. Things must be going well, i thought sullenly. I knew that i shouldn't be here watching them but i just had to see for myself.

As i watched them through the window, laughing and joking, i couldn't help admiting, even if it was just to myself, that Chloe looked sexy dressed up the way she was. Though i think i prefer her the way she normally looks but i had to admit it was a nice change to see her like this even if it was for Simon's sake and not mine.

CPOV

Simon was walking me home, luckily i only lived a few blocks away from the mall and Simon and Derek a few more blocks from me. I was really starting to think that Simon could be a good friend when he just stepped in front of me and kissed me. I was so shocked that i just froze, but after a few seconds i started to realise that it wasn't shock that had me frozen it was that there was no spark, no instant connection that i had imagined would accompany my first kiss.

It wasn't long before Simon pulled back. At first he just looked at me but then something happened that confused the hell out of me. A knowing grin spread across his face as he said so simply.

"Wrong guy" it was a statement not a question.

So if it wasn't simon that i was interested in was it possible that it was someone else? Someone i already know? could it really be...?

DPOV

I got home long before Simon so by the time he got in i was spread out on the couch watching,or at least pretending to watch, some dumb movie on TV.

"How did things go?" dad asked Simon without looking up from the TV

"yeah good" was Simon's nonchalant reply as he bounced down on the remaining chair.

"So are you going out with her again?" dad asked but i got the feeling that there was something more to his question. I held my breath waiting for his answer.

"I don't think so, i got the feeling that she was interested in someone else"

That had me turning to face Simon so fast i had to rub my neck and what i saw on his face shocked me because he didn't look the least disappointed, in fact he had a huge grin on his face that began to raise my suspicions but what really did it was dad's next comment.

"About time" he chuckled.

CPOV

Sunday came and went and sooner than i would have liked it was monday and time for me to face things head on. I had finally made a decision, i just hoped it was the right one because if not it could ruin everything. All morning i had been pracically bouncing in my seat i was so excited and nervous waiting for lunch. When the bell rang i ran straight to the old oak to meet Derek and when i got there he was already there leaning against the trunk waiting. I walked up to him slowly but the problem was that no matter how many times i rehearsed this now that i am here i have forgotten it all. Derek didn't seem to be having those difficulties, in fact the moment i was within arms reach he grabbed me around the waist and kissed me and it was everything that Simon's kiss wasn't, it was everything i imagined it would be. When he eventually pulled back he looked down at me with the biggest, goofiest grin i had ever seen plastered on his face as he said,

"You have no idea how long i have wanted to do that"

"probably about as long as i've wanted you to do that" i said before giggling.

"By the way you do realise that we were totally set up don't you"

"It took me a while but yeah i figured it out, and you know that they are watching us right now don't you" i stated. We both turned and glared at the window where we could see Simon and Tori. As we stared at them they both gave identical finger waves that caused both me and Derek to crack up laughing before he started to kiss me crazy again. I had a feeling that i would never get tired of Derek kissing me.


End file.
